Into the Woods
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Carl desided to take a walk into the woods. What he came across he could not explan it. What did Carl come across and will walk twords it or run away? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for AMC and or AMC's The Walking Dead in anyway. This is requested by ajson123456

* * *

Sixteen year old Carl was taking a walk. The walk was just to clear his head. As he was in his thoughts he failed to notice he been walking for hours. He soon came across a boy about his age practicing with a wooden staff. Carl slowly made his way to the boy trying not to make a sound. Carl was shocked as the boy looked lot like Henry.

Carl was confused as the Hennery he knew was around eleven or twelve not sixteen. Carl did not know what to make of this. He thought there had to be an explanation for all of this, but as of right now he could not think of any. His curiosity got the best of him though as he stepped on a twig causing the Hennery to turn around. His eyes widen not believing what he was seeing.

At first Hennery thought Carl was a walker as he heard the cute boy was bitten years ago and quickly steeped back pointing the staff at Carl. He quickly fell back and just looked at Carl. He soon realized that Carl was not a walker. This for one did not make any sense to him. As Carl stepped closer to help Henry up the boy really look like Carl.

"How is this possible?" Henry asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well ok but the only your dead."

"Dead?!"

"Yeah like four years ago."

"How?"

"You where bit."

"Why not just amputate the limb?"

"Well what I heard it wasn't no limb and well you shot yourself."

"Holly shit."

"Yah I dont know if I should of told you that who knows what will happen."

"Well now that you told me I still your still here and nothing changed."

"Yeah but maybe it takes awhile to kick in or something."

"Mayby."

"Carl?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I always wanted to do."

"Oh, what's that?"

Henry smiled and leaned in and kissed Carl on the lips. The kiss was only a few seconds but it was something Henry always wanted to do as his dick was becoming hard. Carl was shocked at first but then kissed Henry back. Carl's own dick grew when Henry kissed him. If Henry was not hard before he is now. The two teens where now making out.

Their hands where all over each other. Carl wished he could really fell up Henry but cant do to the body armor he had on. Once the kiss broke Henry dropped to his knees and quickly undid Carl's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Carl was little embarrassed not wearing any boxers. However Henry did not mind at all as he too was wearing underwear.

Henry quickly took hold of Carl's seven inch dick and slid it into his mouth. Carl quickly moaned as Henry sucked away. Henry soon felt Carl's hands on the back of his head. This just made Henry suck as much of Carl's dick he could. Carl titled his head back and moaned even louder not carrying if walkers do come. As Henry kept sucking away Carl removed his hands from Henry's head only to remove his shirt.

Once Carl was shirtless reviling a faint six pack his hands where back on the back of Henry's head. A few more bobs in Carl was on edge and started to face fuck Henry. Henry for one did not mind one bit and after a few more thrusts Carl shot his load into Henry's mouth. Henry swallowed as much of Carl's load as he could. Once Carl stopped shooting his load Henry stood up and the two started making out again.

Henry just rubbed Carl's bear chest as they made out. The making out stopped a little bit as Carl was removing Henry's armor and clothing. After a few minuets both boys where now naked in the woods. Well besides their socks and shoes. Carl rubbed his hands all over Henry's naked body and soon grabbed hold of his six inch dick. Henry moaned as Carl jacked him off.

Soon Carl was on his knees sucking away causing Henry to moan even more. Just like Carl when Henry was on edge he started to face fuck. Carl too took it like a pro even if this was is first time sucking someone. Soon Henry shot his load into Carl's mouth. After swallowing the load Carl got up and they made out again. The kissing soon broke and Henry just looked into those eyes of Carl's.

"Fuck me I want the gear Carl Grimes to make me his bitch." Henry quickly went on all fours spreading his ass open.

Carl not knowing about rimming just slid his almost dry dick up Henry's ass. As each inch went in Henry not only moaned but his dick started to twitch as well. Once Carl was all the way in he slowly fucked him. Henry could not help but moan even more as Carl slowly was going faster. Carl was also moaning as this was his first ass he fucked.

It was much tighter then Beth's pussy. Which was meant to be one time thing that ended up being a everyday thing until the grope split up. Funny of all the sex they had she never wanted it in the ass. Now here he is fucking his first ass even if it was a boy. A cute boy at that. It was all this teenage hormones he wanted to release regardless if doing it with a boy.

As for Henry he knew he was gay at a early age. He knew how his family felt about gays so he stood in the closet. When shit hit the fan it got worse as he was too busy trying to survive then finding another boy like him. Once Carl kissed back he did not care if Carl was releasing his built up sexual needs. He was fine with that as he was doing the same thing.

However he knew it could not be any boy it had to be Carl. There was something about him that was not like the other boys and he liked that. Now here he is on all fours and Carl's seven inch dick pounding away in his ass. Soon it was over. He shot his load into the grass once he felt Carl's cum shooting in his ass. From that day forward they meet in the same spot to fuck.

Carl even fucked around with eleven year old Henry one time to see if Henry would remember it when Carl goes back to that spot and sure enough he did. From that point on Carl been going back and forth fucking eleven year old Henry and sixteen year old Henry. Carl manged to avoid bring bitten and ended having Henry as a secret boyfriend. Carl did stop seeing the older vison of Henry as he has the present Henry all the time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
